


Jubilation

by HollyMartins



Series: Spacedogs genderswap nonsense [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fem!Adam, Fluff, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel realizes what happiness is and Abby wonders why he constantly refers to her as a bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea what this is.
> 
> Actually, I do.
> 
> It’s the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written. I have no excuse except that Spacedogs has sunk its claws into me and I am helpless in its grasp. Forgive me if the characters seem too OOC. I’ve only seen “Adam” and I just had this plot bunny that would not go away until I wrote it down.
> 
> So I present to you a fluffy Spacedogs ficlet featuring fem!Adam, named Abby, as inspired by a wonderful little fic by fallin-for-youreyes on tumblr. This isn’t a sequel; I simply borrowed her use of the name Abby for fem!Adam, which she kindly allowed me to do. Cheers!
> 
> So please enjoy and do be aware this is unbetaed. xoxo

Nigel had always considered Abby lovely to look at.

She didn’t have the tanned skin or the big tits of Nigel’s usual choice of women at the strip clubs he used to frequent but… that seemed like an entire lifetime ago.

And with her dark curls, milk-white skin, and big blue eyes, well, Nigel was quite sure she was a fucking work of art come to life.

But now… now she was… Jesus.

He wasn’t sure what he had done in his life to warrant such a blessing and he had often prayed that it wasn’t just a passing flash; that she was his and he was hers and nothing could change that.

Well, one thing did change it. But he was oddly okay with the change. Especially since it made Abby look like this.

The person who had come between them was currently resting in Abby’s arms and staring up at her with wide, bright eyes, nursing contentedly at Abby’s breast.

And Abby. Abby was gazing down at their daughter, dark curls dusting at her bare shoulders, a beatific look of quiet awe on her face and Nigel knew that now, in this moment, she was the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever beheld.

This is what happiness looks like, he realized: Abby staring down at the baby they had created, blue eyes matching blue eyes. The two most important women in life, content and warm and safe. He’d make sure they always stay like this. He’d promised Abby no more violence but that was before Cecilia. He could amend the promise a bit because he was quite sure that if anyone, even jokingly, threatened the safety of these two women, blood would be shed.

If it meant he got to hear Abby explaining event horizons to a gurgling Cecilia as she set up her solar system mobile over her crib, then he’d do whatever it took to keep them from harm. If it meant he got to see this everyday: Abby like he had never imagined, an almost primal beauty and an ease in her movements now that she was a mother. He blinked. His sparrow a mother. Nigel a fucking father. Who would’ve thought.

He must have made a noise; a sudden sharp inhale, perhaps, because Abby suddenly looked up, her eyes so impossibly blue, he felt weak.

“Hello, Mama,” he whispered.

She smiled and turned back to the wide-eyed baby in her arms.

“I’m just Cecilia’s mom,” she replied. “No one else’s.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Nigel replied, smirking and walked quietly into the bedroom. He gingerly sat beside her on the bed, careful to not jostle Abby’s hold on their daughter. He leaned forward and rested one large hand on her downy head and grinned as he saw baby blue eyes shift quickly to him.

“It’s generally recommended that one waits 18 to 23 months after childbirth before attempting to conceive again,” Abby pointed out, her eyes never leaving her daughter. “Though I do agree. I don’t want Cecilia to be an only child like I was. It’s too lonely.”

Nigel nodded.

“And I think we can afford to wait a bit longer than 18 to 23 months, Mama,” he said, leaning in kiss her on the side of her head. “I was just teasing you.”

“Oh.”

Cecilia released her mother’s nipple and yawned hugely. Abby giggled and Nigel’s grin only grew wider.

“Got a full tummy then, love?” he asked, his fingers dancing gently over her cheeks. “Are you like your mama who just wants to nap after eating?”

“I only do that sometimes,” Abby said.

Nigel reached out his hands and, with a nod from Abby, took Cecilia into his arms to burp her.

“She may spit up on you,” Abby warned him, leaning back against the pillows propped up on their headboard.

Nigel shrugged.

“Tell Mama I don’t care if you shit or piss or throw up on me,” he said, his voice oddly singsong. He turned his head to kiss the soft hair as he gently patted her back.

Abby fidgeted with the blankets gathered at her waist before settling back. Nigel gazed at her openly, her hair in disarray, her breasts bare, a pudge of soft skin at her waist that Nigel quite enjoyed kissing. She rather looked like an old renaissance painting, he thought. A goddess.

Cecilia gurgled her acknowledgement that she was quite done with burping and Nigel brought her down into his arms and began to rock her.

“There now,” he whispered. “How’s my little songbird?”

Abby cocked her head as Cecilia yawned again, her tiny fist resting against her mouth.

“Why do you call us that?” Abby asked suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“You call her ‘songbird.’ And you call me ‘sparrow’ sometimes,” she observed.

He blinked and looked up at her, the woman who had saved his life more times than she could ever imagine, who had given him the most precious of gifts, and felt his heart swell.

“Birds are free,” he whispered. “They’re beautiful and sometimes they’re dangerous but they’re free and they can go anywhere in the whole world. And that’s what I want for you and Cecilia. But I’d prefer it if you’d let me tag along.”

Abby blinked as she considered this and furrowed her brow.

“But birds can’t go anywhere in the world,” she said. “There are different birds adapted for different climates and environments. An American bald eagle wouldn’t survive the Gobi desert, for example, and penguins are birds but they can’t even fly. And you always say pigeons are dirty so-”

“Abby, love, it’s a metaphor,” he said and leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose, careful not to disturb Cecilia, whose eyes were clearly growing heavy.

“Oh.”

“You two are just beautiful like songbirds,” he said. “And you make me so fucking happy, like songbirds do.”

Abby smiled and blushed, as if she was still unused to hearing Nigel express his deep love for her over and bloody over again. It was quite embarrassing, especially when he did it in public, usually causing a scene in the process.

“I know I ought to put her to bed,” he sighed, “but I don’t want to let her go, either.”

“I have that problem, too,” Abby said, nodding.

“Well,” Nigel replied, grinning, “it’s a damn good thing we’ve got each other to figure this out, isn’t it, darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and remember, comments are love! Stop by http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/ to say hello!


End file.
